


I'm Sorry

by not_bobo



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Agony Of A Witch Spoilers, Angst, AoaW spoilers, But I just know she feels bad, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Guilt, I know Lilith was not great for doing what she did, based on a comic i made, even if it's just a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_bobo/pseuds/not_bobo
Summary: “You’ll be okay…” Lily said as she pulled Eda in closer. She felt the end of Edalyn’s forming talons against her cloak but she wasn’t about to just let her sister suffer in agony alone just because of her older sister’s actions.-Or: It was messed up. She felt guilty about it. But Lilith knew the best she could do was comfort her little sister who was now in pain because of her actions.
Relationships: Eda Clawthorne & Lilith Clawthorne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally got an actual writing program instead of just windows notepad. This was a bit of a getting used to sort of one-shot. I also just wanted to write some angst involving Eda and Lilith, especially considering what we know now.
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN AGONY OF A WITCH

Lilith heard a click as she slowly closed the door to her sister’s room. It was done. It might’ve only been a few seconds but she couldn’t help but feel the guilt loom on her shoulders already.

She began to walk down the hallway when she heard a muffled scream from Edalyn’s room, and as figured soon enough the door slammed open.

“LILY!” Her little sister scrambled out from her room. Lilith had known the curse would affect her quickly but this quickly? Eda was already starting to become covered in feathers, her fingernails turning more so to talons. She raced to her and hugged her tightly, “WHAT’S HAPPENING TO ME!?” Eda choked out as Lilith held onto her.

She wasn’t about to tell her what she’d just done to her but she would comfort her. It was for the best, at least that’d been what she was told. “You’ll be okay…” Lily said as she pulled Eda in closer. She felt the end of Edalyn’s forming talons against her cloak but she wasn’t about to just let her sister suffer in agony alone just because of her older sister’s actions.

“I’m sorry…” She muttered under her breath. She felt Eda’s tears finally hit her skin as the young witch slowly grew more feathery. Lilith was pulled to the floor when Eda fell onto her knees. She felt even worse every time she heard the painful sob from her little sister. She didn’t want to remind herself that she did this. It wasn’t even _entirely_ her fault per say.

To say the least she blocked out the fact she’d done it. That she’d been the one to curse the one she’d grown up with. All she did was hold onto Eda who was sobbing in pain and likely fear.

“Lily… I’m scared… What are mom and dad going to say?” Edalyn said, her yellow eyes looking straight into green. Lilith diverted her eyes as she sighed.

“We’ll tell them in the morning, unless it gets worse,” Her heart felt dragged by guilt. This _was_ her fault. It was too late though. She couldn’t take back the action, especially now. God she knew Eda well enough that if she ever found out she’d ever attempt to curse her she’d _kill_ her… Or at least strike her down. She might’ve been younger but she was scary with her magic in the sense of her power. That was part of the reason she’d even _done_ this in the first place.

The feathers had grown almost all over Edalyn’s body by now, and from what the curse’s effects were that meant Eda would soon be that _owl_ _beast_ that she’d been told of. She began to shake a little, feeling bad overall for Eda. No one knew what happened to the actual person whenever they were cursed. Hopefully it was painless aside from this.

Thankfully Lilith thought ahead and already had an elixir on hand to be sure Eda didn’t destroy the house or Lilith. Eda’s crying slowed down suddenly and turned to hyperventilating. It was hard to watch as Lily knew it was from the curse. It was hurting her. Eda eventually started yelling out in pain and Lilith was surprised their parents had yet to run out of their room and find the two on the floor, Eda covered in feathers.

The most horrifying part eventually came when Eda let out a blood-curdling scream that turned to the echoed screech of an owl. The transformation was slow but soon enough Lilith stood before the owl beast that was her younger sister. She quickly grabbed the elixir from her robe pocket and inserted it into the beast’s mouth.

And soon enough Eda was on the floor again, now asleep. Her hair had a gray tint to it now though. Lilith sighed as she scooped Eda up.

“In the end this will be for the best,” She mumbled as she carried her sister to her room, placing her on the bed. She tucked her back in and went back to the door and sighed once more.

“I’m so sorry, Edalyn…”

**Author's Note:**

> I listened to girl in red while writing this. Also. Lilith. My thoughts on her are that one meme "I just think they're neat".
> 
> Yeah, I still like her for some reason, it's weird but you know she might get redeemed so imma get my hopes up.
> 
> idk what to type anymore-


End file.
